


Stone Babies

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: Hobbit- Kink Fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: D' AWW ADORBS, DROWNING IN ADORABLENESS, Gen, Kink Meme, this is what happens when I stay up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the kink meme: " Uncle Thorin...?"  Yes, Kíli, what is it?" "Where do babies come from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Babies

**Author's Note:**

> LJ is currently being a dick, so I'm posting this here and then I' ll link it over. Grrr. Curse you lj.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Na-uh, that's ridiculous!"

"You're ridklous!" Little Kíli retorted to his older brother. "...Fíli, what's ridklous?"

The slightly older dwarf just sighed. "Nunya."

"What's nuny-Uncle Thor'n!" The little brunette dwarf cheered as he spotted their uncle, Prince to the line of Durin. He ran off towards the much older dwarf, arms flailing.

"Kíli!" The blond dwarf yelled, dashing after his brother. His mother had told him to keep Kíli in his sights at all times, and Fíli was determined to prove he was responsible enough to go off on his own.

Thorin frowned down at them as Kíli clutched onto his leg, staring up at him in awe. "What are you two doing so far away from home without your mother!"

"Food!" cheered Kíli before his brother could answer. The little dwarf suddenly brightened, looking back at his uncle. "Uncle Thor'n!" 

"Yes, Kíli, what is it?"

"Kíli thinks babies are found on doorsteps!" Fíli interrupted. 

Thorin coughed, inwardly wondering how he was having this conversation. "Well, not exactly-"

"Ha! I told ya!" Fíli cheered, and Kíli's face fell. "I was right!"

"So..." The brunette dwarf scrunched up his face. "Mama 'n Papa found us while they were mining in tha mountain?"

Thorin barely managed to refrain from sinking his head into his hands. This was so not in the job description of 'uncle'.


End file.
